Finding Home
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Daddy why won't Mommy play with me anymore?" RJ asked his father Jackson. Things are going great for the Stewart family, but how long will that last? 3rd Story in my Lackson Series. Slight Moliver
1. Trailer

**Alright guys here's a small trailer for a peak at the third installment of my Lackson stories I promised you all. Sorry it's taking so long, I've been working on other projects while letting this one mull around in my head.**

_**Finding Home**_

_Everything was going perfect for them._

**Lilly hugging Jackson staring at the house**

"It's really ours."

**Lilly helping RJ with his backpack**

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes little man, you do."

**Lilly sitting in an office**

"Congratulations Mrs. Stewart!"

_Until everything fell apart_

**Lilly and Jackson staring at the doctor**

"I'm sorry there's nothing we could do."

**Jackson tucking RJ into bed**

"Daddy, why won't mommy play with me anymore."

**Lilly laying on the bed with Jackson trying to comfort her**

**Jackson trying to hold her close**

"Don't touch me!"

"I can't take this anymore Jackson"

_Will Lilly be okay or will their family fall apart?_

**Find out soon in my 3****rd**** Lackson story, tentatively called "Finding Home"**

**If you're still interested in reading this story please review and let me know. I don't wanna go through all that work for nothing. **

**Also if anyone's interested in being a beta for me let me know.**


	2. Moving Out

**A/N: Finally the long awaited first chapter of Finding Home. Sorry it took so long, I wanted to try and get as much written ahead before I posted. As far as what I have planned this story should be about 10 chapters long, and hopefully weekly updates.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the trailer and for the offers for a Beta. You Guys Are Awesome.**

**Chapter 1: Moving**

"Mommy, Mommy is today the day we move into our new house?" The blond world-wind, who was still in pajamas, asked his mother as he raced into his parent's room.

"Yes my little man, it is." Lilly Stewart smiled down at her son, RJ, who was the spitting image of his father, Jackson, but definitely had his mother's energy. "But first we gotta get you out of those pajamas, and into some real clothes."

"Awwe man! Do I hav'ta?" RJ whined, using one of her phrases.

Lilly certainly knew how much her son loved his Spiderman pajamas. It was a battle everyday to convince him that he couldn't wear them all the time. "Yes sir, you do."

"Ok," he sighed defeated. Turning around he trudged his four year old body back to his room with his mom on his tail.

Fifteen minutes later he was dressed in his favorite green skateboard shirt and blue jeans. Sitting on his bed he was trying not to fidget as his mom tried to brush out his tangled blond locks. "Mama?"

"Yes son?" Lilly asked, loving it when her son used the Tennessee accent he picked up from his father's side of the family.

"I'm gonna miss Grandpa and Aunt Miley."

"I know baby, me too. But we're moving just right down the street. We'll see them all the time. We just won't be living with them anymore." Lilly looked into her son's sad little eyes. She couldn't believe how fast he was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday that they were bringing him home from the hospital after endless waiting.

She loved being a mother and she missed having a baby around the house. She had begun to feel the craving of having another one. She hadn't dared bring that up with her husband yet, however. Their business was finally picking up and they had just bought a house. Now was definitely not the time to bring it up. "Okay little man, you're all set. Why don't you go see if Dad needs any help loading the car?"

"Ok. I'll do the big boxes since Daddy can't handle those." Lilly couldn't help but laugh as he flexed his muscles much the same way his father would, with a sense of humor that obviously came from her. Then he turned and ran outside with more energy than a little boy should have.

Looking around her son's room, it looked so empty. There were a few things here and there that would be staying for visits. Everything that they were taking with had already been packed up the night before.

Miley found her there a few minutes later. "Hey Lil. Whacha doing in here?"

"Oh I'm just thinking about when RJ was born." Lilly responded with a hint of sadness.

Miley came to sit beside her best friend and sister-in-law as she continued talking.

"I remembered seeing all the work you and your dad had done on this room for him, it was the perfect room. I remember standing in that doorway wishing I could bring him home to this room instead of having to leave him in that hospital for who knew how long."

Miley pulled her into a hug. "That was a hard time on all of us, but especially on you I know."

"It was a lot easier with all of the family support. It would have been a lot different if I was still living with my parents when he was born. My parents would have surrounded me with negative comments about me being pregnant. Here all I felt was loved for doing what I thought was the right thing. It's going to be hard not living here anymore."

"Yeah it won't be the same without you here. Course I'm almost done with school and I'll probably be out of here soon too." Miley was majoring in music of course but was a little behind due to her still popular career as Hannah Montana. Although her music has matured as she had. "But not too far, I'd miss my nephew too much."

"I worry he's going to have a hard time with this move. We've all lived together his entire life. It's going to be a lot different with just the three of us."

Miley knew how much Lilly worried over her son, not just over this but over everything, since the day he was born. She wouldn't call her overprotective, just cautious, knowing how easily things could have been different. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. We'll all still get together every now and then. Plus Oliver's moving back now that he's done with school."

"That's right. RJ will be happy about that. He loves hanging out with his Uncy Ollie." Oliver had gotten into a college a couple hours north so they hadn't seen him much except on holidays and other vacations.

Both girls heard little feet racing up the stairs screaming "Mommy." Neither moved though knowing it wouldn't be long before he found them anyway. Appearing in the doorway a few seconds later, "Daddy says everything's loaded and if you aren't downstairs in ten minutes he's leaving without you."

"Oh he did, did he? Well what did he say if you weren't down there in ten minutes."

RJ started pondering an answer but didn't have enough time to come up with one as Lilly jumped up grabbing him and playfully throwing him on the bed. She started tickling his sides where she knew he was most ticklish as he squealed in delight. His little feet kicking as he squirmed.

"Mommy…stop…it…tickles," he tried to get out but he was laughing to hard.

"I'll save ya squirt." With that Miley started tickling Lilly from behind. Miley's plan worked and RJ managed to escape, only to return and help Aunt Miley get his mom back.

"Hey…this isn't fair…two against one." They kept it up for a couple more minutes before she called for a truce. They all laid down sideways across the bed with Miley and Lilly's feet touching the floor. RJ's however barely stuck out over the bed.

Jackson found all three of them still laughing a few minutes later. "What's so funny?"

Lilly lifted her head up enough to look at Jackson and smile before laying back down. "Look who finally decided to show up."

Walking over Jackson laid down beside his wife trying to figure out what is going on. "Wha'd I miss?"

Turning on her side, Lilly smiled again at him. "Nothing sweetheart. We were just having some fun. So you said you'd leave without me did you?"

"Maybe."

He saw the smirk on her face just a second before he felt her start tickling the side nearest her. Before he could get away she climbed up over him and started on the other side as well. He didn't put up much of a fight, knowing Lilly would give up soon anyway. He wasn't disappointed when a few minutes later her hands ceased as she leaned down. "That's what you missed."

Then leaning closer she began kissing him. Both soon forgot there were other people in the room until they heard Miley exclaim, "Get a room. RJ close your eyes you're too young to see this."

"But Aunt Miley, they do it all the time," RJ stated innocently. All the adults stared at him trying not to laugh, knowing how that statement could be taken. "What? Mommy and Daddy are always kissing."

Jackson and Lilly both smiled guiltily knowing it was true. They had been married almost five years and the passion between them was still there just as strong.

Jackson stood up and leaned over to help Lilly up. Who in turn help RJ get to his feet. They were about to walk out of the room when they heard "Hey isn't anybody gonna help me up?"

RJ walked over and began pulling on his aunt's arm trying hard to pull her up. After a little help from her, he finally managed to get her standing. "See told you I was stronger than Daddy."

"That you are squirt."

With that they all headed outside and piled into the car headed to the new house.

Their new house was about a mile down the beach. It was actually fairly similar to the house they had been living in with the open floor plan on the first floor. It was a smaller three bedroom two bathroom version of the other house.

Other than the sense of familiarity it gave off, this house really appealed to Lilly because it was situated at the end of the street. To her that mean less traffic coming and going and making it safer for RJ to play.

It was funny how as you got older your perspective changed. She had lived her entire life in this area and as a kid thought it was the best place in the world. She still loved it here but the older she got the more dangers she found. Most of that came from being a parent she figured.

They began unloading box after box, trying to figure out what went where. Most of the kitchen stuff, such as plates, utensils and cookware, were new so that was easy. It was just a matter of deciding what should go where.

The living room furniture arrived and Lilly and Miley went to work arranging it just right. Jackson continued moving boxes into their designated rooms. RJ helped by telling him which rooms they went in by reading what was marked on them. He was a smart little guy and had already started reading some, especially words that were familiar to him.

Lilly had marked them as "Mommy and Daddy's room" instead of "Lilly and Jackson's room" knowing those would be more identifiable to him and she knew he'd feel important with the task of reading them.

Everything was quickly moved into the house and the unpacking began. Robbie Ray soon arrived forcing them to stop and take a lunch break. He had to attend a meeting earlier but promised to bring food to make up for it. After which he would help Jackson reassemble the beds.

Lilly looked through the bag of food from a local restaurant he'd sat on the table. "Mm. My favorite. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Daughter." This had been a long running thing between them. Shortly after moving in with the Stewarts, Lilly had felt especially close to Robbie Ray and began calling him dad. He began to reply by calling her daughter and it just stuck.

Things with her own father at the time had been strained and she really felt the need for a father figure which Robbie Ray happily filled. She had since made up with her dad but was happy to claim both of them as Robbie Ray was her father-in-law anyway.

Once the food was cleaned up Lilly and Miley went to work unpacking the clothes and RJ's toys as the men folk began putting the beds back together. RJ having the important job of handing them the tools.

RJ loved his new room. It was a little bit bigger than his old one so he had more room to play. There was also a small grassy area to the side of the house, which was something you didn't usually get in this area as it was all beach. It even held a small play set with swings and a slide.

That night over dinner everyone sat around trying to act like this was just any other day, but sitting in a different house at a different table they could all feel the change that was occurring. Tonight Miley and Robbie Ray would drive away and Jackson, Lilly, and RJ would be staying here.

The goodbyes came far too soon for the group. They stood around outside talking for awhile, reluctant to make this final step in separation. Finally after more than a half hour, Miley and Robbie Ray climbed into the car and drove off.

RJ ran in to play in his new room while Lilly and Jackson watched the car disappear in the distance. After they could no longer see it they turned around to stare at the house in the evening light.

"It's really ours isn't it?" Lilly asked Jackson quietly not daring to believe it.

"Yes babe it is." He kissed her on the forehead and then they walked inside hand in hand.


	3. Date Night

**A/N: Okay this chapter took a little longer than I was expecting. But I finally had my first date in like a year so YEA! Me. Dating is so much work though so blame my slow pace on the LOL. But I think Sunday's will probably be my best day for updating to here you go...**

**Chapter 2: Date Night**

The warm crisp summer air filled Lilly's lungs as she made her way down the street. July would be ending soon getting them closer to the end of summer, her favorite season. She loved everything about this time of year, most especially all the activities you could enjoy.

She had for the most part given up skateboarding at least competitively. Now it was something she enjoyed with her son. She had bought him his first board for his second birthday, although it was a while before he could really ride it. She loved watching his eyes light up as she preformed different tricks, knowing he couldn't wait to be able to do them too.

She still enjoyed surfing on a regular basis usually accompanied by Jackson or Oliver when he was in town. RJ loved riding on his mom or dad's board with them when the water was calm. They hadn't let him ride on his own yet, feeling he was far too young.

Reaching her destination Lilly walked through the large double glass doors, underneath a sign claiming the building as _Jr. L's Sports Palooza_. It was a small sporting goods store that sold most anything a sporting goods store would sell, but with its primary focus on local favorites. Its biggest money maker being its surfing equipment.

Upon Jackson's graduation from a local business college, the two had worked together to open up this little shop. Robbie Ray and Miley of course being the primary investors. Although they had now made enough profit to more than pay them back for their loan, they hadn't, deciding instead to share it as a family business. However, they were more like silent partners, leaving Lilly and Jackson solely responsible.

Lilly felt pride every time she saw that name knowing what it signified. It had taken awhile until they had come up with a name they liked. They finally settled on Jr. L's Sports Palooza, after putting all their initials together. It stood for Jackson, RJ, and Lilly Stewart. They threw in the Palooza at the end just for fun.

"Hey Honey how's it going?" Lilly greeted Jackson, leaning over the register he was working to give him a quick kiss.

"Doing pretty good. I just sold two surfboards, a skateboard, and a set of mountain bikes all within the last hour. Oh plus we had a couple of rentals too." They had decided to rent out surfboards as well when a couple of customers came in asking if they did.

"So it has been a busy day then. Where's the little man?"

"He's over in his tent playing his Nintendo DS. Jerry's keeping an eye on him." Jerry was their part time help after school and on weekends. He was a good kid and RJ loved being around him and Jerry didn't seem to mind having him around.

Lilly walked over to the tent section and kneeled down in front of the door. "Knock knock."

"Come in Mom."

Unzipping the door, "How'd you know it was me?" she asked with a laugh.

"You're the only one I know that says knock, knock to a tent."

Laughing some more she crawled in beside him. They were originally going to make a space for him to play in the backroom but as soon as they set this tent up as a display he had claimed it as his own space. The customers didn't seem to mind him there either. If they were interested in it they would just work around him.

"Whacha playin'?"

"Mario."

"Ah one of my favorite games." When the game got too hard, RJ handed it over to his mom who helped him through the level before handing it back and getting out of the tent to find her husband once again.

He was just finishing up with a customer when she reached the checkout counter. As soon as they were out of sight he turned to her. "It looks like it's winding down here. Why don't you take RJ home and I'll be there as soon as I lock up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and while you're there take a nice bath or something and get ready, we have a date tonight." He said winking to her.

"Oh we do, do we? And where prey tell are we going?" I flirted back.

"That my dear is a surprise."

Lilly headed down the stairs after finishing her shower and was surprised to find RJ sitting on the couch watching TV with Miley. "RJ you know you're not supposed to open the door unless one of us is with you," Lilly scolded her son. She always kept the doors locked when she took a bath or shower and left RJ by himself.

"I didn't Mama, she let herself in."

"Yeah I did. Jackson gave me a key, remember?" Miley questioned her friend.

"Oh that's right. I guess you're on baby-sitting detail tonight?" Lilly asked but it wasn't really a question. "So any idea where he's taking me?"

"Nope he wouldn't tell me either. He knew I'd have a hard enough time keeping the fact he was planning something from you."

"He's been planning this? For how long?"

"Oh about three weeks or so, since the day you moved into this house."

"And you didn't tell me? What kind of sister are you?" Miley just smiled knowing there wasn't any real anger behind Lilly's words.

"The best kind cause I'm going to help you find something to wear."

"You always know what I need before I ask it. RJ behave yourself for a few alright?"

"Alright Mom." Lilly thought she heard him mutter "girls" as they made their way upstairs. Sounded just like Jackson when the two of them got together. She had to laugh at the similarity.

He was such a good kid though. She never had to worry about leaving him for a few minutes here or there. He'd always stay just where she left him, and if he wanted to do something he'd always come find her first. She hoped he'd stay the same through his teenage years, but knew that wasn't likely to happen.

Clothes were already strewn across the room like Lilly had already attempted to get dressed but hadn't made a decision yet on what to wear. "You know it's kinda weird. For the first time ever I'm the only girl in the house. It's different not having another woman in the house."

"Yea tell me about it. I did that for how many years before you moved in?"

"True."

They went through the all of Lilly's wardrobe twice before finding something they thought was suitable for whatever Jackson had up his sleeve.

Making their way downstairs they found RJ once again sitting next to someone, this time being his father. He had changed clothes since the last time Lilly saw him and now looked a lot more dressed up than before. He stood up when he noticed his wife standing there and came over to give her a quick kiss.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, why do we need to be somewhere soon?"

"No, no hurry. Just asking."

Studying her husband for a second she figured he still wasn't going to cave and instead turned to her son. "Alright little man, you listen to Aunt Miley and be good okay?"

"Yes Mama. I love you."

Reaching down Lilly pulled him into a hug. "I love ya too buddy."

Jackson gave him a hug as well. "See ya squirt."

With that he turned to Lilly and pulled her hand into his, leading her outside and to the car. When Jackson pulled the car to a stop twenty minutes later Lilly looked up to find that they were at the same hotel Jackson had taken them to years ago right after RJ was born.

"I just figured we could enjoy this place a little more now that we're in a different place in our lives." With that said he went around and helped her out of the car. He lead her straight to the elevators and to a suite on the top floor.

When he pulled the key card out of his pocket, he noticed the confused look on her face. "I came in earlier and got us checked in."

Entering slowly Lilly was amazed at this room. It was far more extraordinary than the small room they'd had a few years ago. She noticed both of their overnight bags sitting on the dresser. "You really had this planned out didn't you?"

"Yep we have the night all to ourselves."

In front of her was a beautifully set table just waiting for them to use it.

Walking over to the phone Jackson picked it up and spoke quickly into it. Ten minutes later a tray was pushed in the room. The waiter was gone as soon as the food was on the table and they were left to enjoy the evening.

"I just wanted to have a night for us. So much has changed in the last five years. I thought it would be nice to celebrate how far we've come. The business, the new house, RJ starting kindergarten this year." He add the last part in a different tone as if trying to acknowledge that their little boy was growing up.

"Yeah I can't believe he'll be five here soon and then be starting school." They went on to discussing the plans for his birthday. The remainder of the meal just having the chance to catch up.

They went for walk around the outside like they had the time before. They came to a small bench by a man made river and sat down near the small little fall. The sound of the running water soothing and relaxing. Lilly curled into Jackson just enjoying the moment.

After about a half hour Jackson tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. Slowly leaning down he began to kiss her. The gentle kiss soon became more passionate and intense.

"Maybe we should uh continue this upstairs." Jackson whispered when they had to pull apart finally.

"Good idea." Lilly smirked.

They quickly made their way back inside. As soon as they were in the elevator Jackson pulled her into another kiss. They made out all the way to their room. He managed to get the door open without ever having to pull away. Kicking it closed behind them.

* * *

Across town Miley was tucking RJ into bed. "Aunt Miley, when are Mommy and Daddy coming home?"

"They'll be home tomorrow."

"Why are they going to be gone so long?" He asked in a tired voice.

"They just needed some Mommy/Daddy time." She tried to explain not really knowing how to explain to an almost five year old what they were doing.

"Why can't they have Mommy/Daddy time with RJ there?" Miley smiled at his use of third person.

Suddenly she had the perfect idea of how to appease him. "Because if RJ was there they couldn't discuss what they were going to get him for his birthday."

"Oh okay then, I guess that's oookay." He finished his sentence on a yawn.

Miley tucked him in a little tighter as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She quietly left the room flipping the light off and shutting the door part way so the hall light came through like a night light. Just the way he liked it.


	4. Birthday

**A/N: Alright guys I apologize for the immense delay in updating. I just couldn't seem to get this chapter going. It didn't help that my cousin drug me to a Jazz game last weekend and now I'm into watching the Playoffs. **

**I can't make any promises but to get the next chapter up on time. It would help if I got more than 3 reviews to (hint hint). Just a little note saying "Yo Update Already" On the plus side this is my longest chapter yet.**

**Chapter 3: Birthday**

"Mommy, Daddy!" RJ squealed as he tore into his parent's room and jumped onto their bed landing in between them. He turned towards his mother and gently began shaking her legs. "Get up Mommy." Then turned and did the same to his father. "Get up Daddy."

Looking at the clock, Jackson noticed it was only seven o'clock and rolled over burying his head deeper into the covers. "It's too early RJ. Go back to sleep." he mumbled getting a pouty lip from RJ.

"Don't mind him, he's being a lazy butt," Lilly told her son. "Someone is sure happy this morning. Must be a special day." With a big grin on his face RJ nodded his head vigorously. "Hm let's see what could it be? It's not Christmas yet, we still have a few months until that one." Watching her son shake his head no, Lilly continued pretending to remember. "Hm maybe? Nope not that either. Oh I know it's my birthday."

"Not it's not. It's mine Mama."

"It is?" The little boy nodded his head again. Lilly reached out pulling him into her lap and began tickling him fiercely. He wiggled around, but not really trying to escape, he loved it when his mom played with him. When she felt he was sufficiently tickled she hugged him closer to her, resting her chin on top of his little head. "How old are you now?"

"I'm Five!" he yelled trying to catch his breath and holding up his hand with all his fingers out.

"No you can't be five, you're still my baby aren't you?" Lilly didn't have to fake the sadness in her voice. "I could swear we just brought you home from the hospital."

"No that was Grandpa." It was true. Robbie Ray had gotten in a car accident a few months ago. The only damage done was to his car but they had admitted him anyway to be on the safe side. The five of them sat around the hospital for a couple of hours before being allowed to take him home.

"Alright Mister Smarty-Pants, let's get you in the bathtub so you'll be all clean for your party."

"Oh man." He used the same tone of voice he'd heard his mother say it in many times before. "Do I havta?"

"Why do you always ask me that question when you already know the answer?" She watched as he just shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look on his face. "Yeah I don't know either. And for the record yes you have to."

They made their way to the bathroom, down the hall that housed all of RJ's stuff. Lilly filled the tub to the right temperature and depth that her son liked while he picked out the toys he wanted to play with.

Getting him settled she played with him for awhile before getting him all washed up, which he insisted on doing most of it himself. She was sad to realize soon he would be too old to need her help anymore. That day was coming up real soon.

The idea of having another baby entered her mind again. She missed the feel of holding the tiny body in her arms as she rocked him to sleep each night. She loved her son immensely. He was so much fun to be with and they enjoyed many activities together, but secretly she was now longing for a baby girl. To have another female in the house and have someone to share her more girly side with. She quickly dismissed the thought knowing now was not the time.

Pulling herself out of her thought she quickly helped RJ out of the tub. She wanted to dress him up knowing people were going to be taking several pictures and wanting him to look nice. In the end she'd nixed that idea though knowing not only would he protest but that he'd also just end up a mess anyway. He was a little boy who loved to play hard.

So instead she let him pick out his favorite blue surf shirt with his favorite cargo shorts and watched as he put them on without her help. When he was done, she put some gel in his hair getting it to spike just the way she loved seeing it.

By the time they had made it to the kitchen for breakfast Jackson was already showered and manning the stove making his Robbie Ray's famous pancakes, knowing it was RJ's favorite breakfast.

Lilly ran upstairs to shower herself, arriving back at the table just as Jackson was setting the plate full of pancakes down ready to serve. RJ being the son of Lilly and Jackson, could eat his parents to shame. He ate more than his fair share for a five year old before claiming he was full and skipped off to play video games.

The two adults went to work cleaning up the kitchen before getting everything ready for the party later this afternoon.

The hours flew by and soon people from both sides of the family and a few of RJ's friends started arriving. RJ soon took off into the corner of the living room where some of his toys rested and began playing with his friends. That's the one thing he'd mentioned he loved about living in their new house is, is he could play with his toys downstairs now.

While there weren't a ton of guests, they easily filled the downstairs of the house making it harder to move around but no one seemed to mind. Lilly tried to make the rounds and great each guest but was finding it very difficult.

"Wonderful party so far sweetie," Lilly heard from behind her. She turned around to find both of her parents standing a few feet away. "You did a wonderful job."

Reaching over she gave her mother a hug. "Thank you, Mom. I can't believe how crowded it is in here."

"It's a nice place you got here Lilly." She was surprised until she remembered her father hadn't seen it yet. Each time he had attempted to come over something came up and he never made it. "Seems your doing okay for yourself. I can't believe your boy is five already either."

Almost as if he knew he was being talked about, the little blonde devil appeared hugging his Grandpa's leg. "Grandpa T come see my room." he requested, grabbing his grandpa's hand and dragging him off.

"Guess he's going to give him the tour." Lilly sighed with relief not able to hide it from her mother very well either.

"He's trying honey."

"I know, but it's been five years. How long am I supposed to wait while he 'tries'?" She didn't let her mom answer though already knowing what she was going to say. When Lilly got pregnant her father had practically disowned her, making her leave her childhood home. It was almost a year later when he had gotten into a car accident and woke up having forgotten the previous two years.

He was apologetic at first and tried to make things right. Over time he'd gained most of his memories back. As this happened he slowly slipped back into his old self. At least now he was talking to her, but even after all this time he was having trouble coming to terms with it all. He was getting better but it was a slow process.

For the next hour people continued talking and just catching up. Some filling up plates of the lunch that was set out. Lilly called all the kids together and they played a few games. When they were finished Lilly handed a prize to each child wanting no one to feel left out. Just as she was handing one to the last child the door swung open.

"Hey where's my prize?" Lilly was stunned to see who had just walked in. She had invited him of course but didn't think he'd make it back to down in time.

"Uncy Ollie!" RJ squealed running up and pouncing on Oliver Oken who easily caught him, holding him close.

"Happy Birthday kiddo." Setting him back on his feet he gave him a knuckle sandwich before completely letting him go. Reaching down he grabbed the present he had dropped on the floor minutes before, handing it to the rambunctious five-year-old.

RJ quickly tore through the paper not caring if it was time for present's yet or not. "Wow my own basketball. Thanks Uncy Ollie," giving his substitute uncle a hug.

"Well a little birdie told me you could now beat your dad so I figured it was time you had your own ball." Oliver turned a conspiratory grin to Miley. The two had grown even closer over the years. They had tried dating around the time RJ was born but it hadn't felt right then.

Recently they had shared several long talks over the phone, and now that he was moving back to Malibu she was starting to wonder if they should give it another shot. She just had to find out if he felt the same way. It seemed like he was as reluctant to hang up as she was each time they talked but she wasn't sure.

"Well I guess RJ has decided it's time for presents now. Guess the Birthday Boy gets what he wants today." He didn't have to be told twice and quickly made short work of the wrapped packages, getting more excited with each one he opened. Wrapping paper was flying everywhere as Jackson tried to keep up throwing all the discarded shreds into a garbage sack.

He watched in amazement as the last present was wheeled into the room. It was the bike he had been eyeing in his parents' store for the last month. It would also mean he'd finally get to ride without training wheels as this one didn't come with any. "Boo-yah!"

"Oh yeah he's definitely your child," Miley said turning a smile at Lilly.

"We'll work on riding it later tonight." Jackson told his son as he relinquished the prized possession to him.

Everyone then moved to the kitchen where they sang a round of "Happy Birthday" before he blew the candles all out in one breath. The cake was quickly cut up and the ice cream dished out and before long the crowd began to thin out as everyone headed home.

Soon all there was left was Lilly, Jackson, RJ, Miley and Oliver left to clean up the mess. Robbie Ray had wanted to stay longer but had to get a meeting at the studio.

"I'm glad you made it here Oliver." Lilly said as she walked by him giving him a half hug.

"Of course, I wouldn't have missed my favorite little boy's birthday."

As they cleaned the chatted comfortably, catching up on everything. Oliver filled them in on his new job in a company that looked promising for the field of business he had studied.

They were more than half way done when RJ began to get bored. "Can we be done cleaning now? I wanna ride my new bike."

"You and Oliver go ahead and take him out, Miley and I will finish up here." Lilly told her husband.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, halting her from what she was doing. "You sure?"

Turning to look at him, "Yeah go ahead, it's his day. He should be enjoying it." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before headed out. Father and son looking identical from behind as they left the room, same posture and walk."

Once everything was finished the two girls walked outside to find the men busy watching the little boy ride around in circles on the end of the street. Lilly walked over to Jackson and slipped his arms around her, holding her close as they both stared in wonder at how big their son was getting.

"Hey uh… Miley can I uh talk to you?" the both heard Oliver ask Miley nervously. She said something back, but neither of them could hear.

Lilly watched out of the corner of her eye as they walked off down the street towards the beach. "Wonder what that was about?"

"With my sister who knows." Jackson shrugged it off easily.

* * *

Going straight to bed after tucking RJ in Lilly couldn't understand why she was so tired all of a sudden. She just chalked it up to the fact that it had been a busy day and didn't worry as she fell quickly to sleep.

She woke back up before dawn and head straight into the bathroom and losing the contents of her stomach into the toilet. As she cleaned herself up, she notice her head felt a little warmer than normal. Putting a cold towel on her forehead she crawled into bed and slipped into slumber once again, knocking the cloth to the floor in the process.

The next morning she awoke to a nauseated stomach once again and found herself hunched over the toilet. After cleaning herself up she realized Jackson had already gone to work and headed downstairs where RJ was already awake and laying lazily on the couch.

He was also under a blanket shivering. Feeling his forehead she noticed he was burning up. Realizing they must have caught the same bug, she called the doctor's office and made an appointment. After calling Jackson to let him know what was going on, she led RJ out to the car and they were on their way.

After both being examined thoroughly by the doctors and a few tests run on both, the doctor sat down to talk to both of them. "It seems you both have a nasty virus that's making the rounds right now. It should be gone in the next few days or so, just remember to drink plenty of fluids and you should be fine."

"Thanks doctor."

"Mrs. Stewart there's something else." He paused glancing at RJ wondering if he should continue with RJ in the room.

She knew RJ was smart for his age, but she figured he wouldn't understand anything else he might have to say, and the look he was giving her made her even more reluctant to let her son out of her sight. So she just motioned for him to continue.

"You sure?"

"Yes tell me. What else is there?"


	5. I'm What?

**A/N: I know it's been two weeks since I updated again. But I've finally finished the story I've been writing with –oh.yeah-21 so I should be able to concentrate on this story better now.**

**As a side note I'm going to be an Aunt next month! How cool is that? And guess what my sister is naming her daughter? Yep that's right Lilly. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: I'm What?  
**

"_Yes tell me. What else is there?"_ Lilly nervously asked the doctor.

"Well Mrs. Stewart it seems congratulations are in order. You're pregnant again."

You could practically see her jaw drop to the floor. "I'm whaa…?" She squeaked out. "I mean are you sure? I mean really how could I be?" rambling on.

The doctor just gave her stared at her and then glanced at RJ with a look that said, "Do I really need to answer that question?"

"No sorry, I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting it. My husband and I… Sorry I ramble sometimes."

"It's alright. I'd advise you to make an appointment with your regular gynecologist soon." His voice gave off a definite air of professionalism suggesting he hadn't been fazed by her rambling in the least.

"I will. Thank you Doctor."

Grabbing RJ's hand she led her son out of the office and to the car. After he'd climbed into his booster seat she helped him with his seatbelt and then climbed into the driver's seat. By the time they reached home RJ was half asleep so she helped him out of the car and up the stairs to his bedroom.

She hated it when they were both sick at the same time. It was hard trying to take care of RJ, as well as herself. Normally when he's sick she'd carry him up to bed, but knew she couldn't do that feeling like she was.

RJ gulped down the Children's Tylenol that his mother gave him, and then followed it down with some apple juice before crawling into bed where Lilly tucked him in.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good."

She turned to sit beside him and began to gently run her fingers through his hair. "I know baby, me either. You'll feel better soon I promise."

He seemed to accept that, knowing his mom was usually right about these things. "What was that word the doctor said, preg…prega…?"

Lilly had been waiting for him to ask that question, knowing he would. He was an inquisitive little guy. That's what made him so smart. If he didn't know something then he kept asking questions until he got answers.

"Pregnant. It means Mommy's going to have a baby."

"I'm gonna be a big brother just like Tony." RJ said excitedly.

Lilly smiled, Tony was RJ's best friend in the world, who now had a five month old baby brother. He'd ask her a while ago when he'd get to be a brother.

"Yes you are. But that's our secret for now okay? I need to tell Daddy first."

"Alright Mama," he managed to get out before yawning and quickly falling asleep.

Lilly was left there thinking. She wasn't sure whether to be happy and excited, or nervous and scared. She really wanted this baby, but wasn't sure how to tell Jackson, or how he'd take the news. They'd talked a few times about having more kids someday, but never really discussed when that would happen.

She'd have to tell him soon, she wasn't even going to try and keep it from him. She'd heard of women doing that and it always seemed to blow up in their faces. It seemed silly and childish to her. She just hoped Jackson felt the same way she did about it.

Yawning, she decided she probably ought to take a nap too. She was too tired to walk all the way to her room and really didn't want to get up. Instead she just slide down so she was lying next to her son, cradling him as she used to when he was a baby and went to sleep to the sound of his even breathing.

That's how Miley found them more than an hour later after letting herself into the house. It looked like such a sweet scene that Miley went to find the camera she knew Lilly always had lying around.

Lilly slowly woke to an almost silent clicking sound and turned her head around to find her sister-in-law lowering the camera from in front of her face. Getting up gently she made sure RJ was still fast asleep before signaling for Miley to follow her out.

Once they were safely downstairs and sitting down on the couch Lilly turned to Miley, "What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Jackson earlier and he said you both weren't feeling well so I thought I'd come check up on you. I knew Jackson felt bad because he couldn't leave the store himself so I told him I would."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to, I wouldn't want you getting sick. I know Hannah has some big appearances coming up."

"Don't worry about it. You know me, I hardly ever get sick." It was true, in all the years Lilly had known her, Miley had only been sick a few times. "The only thing I'm worried about is if Lola is going to be at any of the events. She hasn't for a long time."

"That's because she's the mother of a five year old that asks way too many questions." Miley laughed at that. RJ loved listening to Hannah Montana, not knowing he was really listening to his aunt. Miley wasn't as worried about keeping the secret as she once was, but they still hadn't decided whether to tell him or not. He was a smart kid and could probably keep quiet about it, but then they didn't know for sure. They'd tell him when the time was right.

"I don't know if Lola will be around for quite some time actually." Lilly spoke again.

Miley picked up the tone in her voice quickly. "Why? What aren't you telling me?"

Lilly went back and forth trying to decide if she should tell her best friend or not. She talked to her a few times about wanting another baby but still. "Well Jackson should really be the first to know, but I think he'd understand. Besides you were the first to know last time too so I guess it's fitting really."

Miley had an idea of what Lilly was talking about but didn't want to assume unless she heard it from Lilly's mouth first. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant again."

"That's great Lil. Congratulations!" She practically bounced giving Lilly a hug.

"Thanks."

Miley paused as she was pulling out of the hug. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted another baby."

"I do, but with the store and now the house, I just don't know how Jackson is going to react to the news."

"Oh Lilly, he's going to be happy too. I promise everything will be fine."

Lilly let a smile loose. "You always know what to say to cheer me up."

"That goes both ways Sister. Speaking of which I could use your help on something," she said a little bit slyly.

Lilly laughed sure she knew what was coming. She saw the looks Oliver was giving Miley the night before at RJ's birthday party. "Does this have to do with Oliver wanting to talk to you last night?"

"Yes. He asked me out. Again," she added as an afterthought. "You remember what happened last time, I just don't know if we should do that again. But at the same time I really wanna give it another shot. Obviously he does too."

"You should go with what your heart is telling you to do. Maybe five years ago the timing was just off. Could be now is the right time."

"Yeah, maybe. I just don't want to mess up a great friendship, but if we could possibly be more, than I guess that's a risk I'm going to have to be willing to take."

The two women continued on discussing Oliver and later swapping dating stories and trading advice. Time flew by but they were stopped when RJ trudged down the stairs. Seeing Miley he perked up a little bit, but still wasn't his usual self.

"Aunt Miley!" he yelled giving her a hug as soon as he reached her. After he pulled away though instead of sitting with her like he usually did, he went and climbed into Lilly's lap. A sure sign that he was sick, because when he didn't feel good, he never wanted anyone but his mother.

Lilly wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her. "Did you have a good sleep little man?"

"Uh huh. I was dreaming I was skateboarding and I was winning against ev'rybody. I did that cool trick you showed me awhile ago and I scored lotsa points."

"That's awesome kiddo."

"When you gonna teach me a new trick?"

"Probably not for while," Lilly told him using her serious voice reserved for when she wanted to make sure he understood it was important.

"Cause of the baby huh?"

She saw the questioning look on Miley's face but figured she could answer her in a minute. "You're pretty smart to figure that out. Yes Mommy won't be skateboarding anytime soon, we wouldn't want to hurt the baby."

"Okay, being a big brother is going to be cooler anyway."

Lilly chuckled at that, glad he seemed to feel that way. "Why don't you go pick a movie and we'll watch it."

Screaming okay he hopped up and went to look through their DVD's.

"So I'm not the only one that knows before Jackson then huh?"

"Well he was at the doctor's with me. He heard him talking to me and well you know how he is. If he doesn't know something…"

"He'll keep asking until he gets answers," she finished for her. "I get it. You better tell Jackson quick before he asks anymore."

"Yeah I know."

RJ came bounding over then with his favorite Scooby Doo DVD. Miley took it from him and put it in for them. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch Lilly wrapped the two of them together in it as he snuggled into her.

Jackson got home just as the movie was ending. They chatted for awhile about how everything went at the store before Miley claimed it was probably time for her to leave.

Jackson fixed them a light dinner knowing neither of them would be very hungry. He spent the rest of the night taking care of them both.

Lilly was so thankful he was still the same sweet guy he'd always been. Whenever RJ was sick he tried to do his share of taking care of him. When Lilly was sick or if it was both of them like it was now he looked after both of them.

They both worked together to get RJ ready for bed. Once he was tucked in for the night and sound asleep they both crept quietly out. Reaching their own room they both started getting ready for bed themselves.

They were lying in bed but hadn't turned out the lights yet when Lilly decided she'd better talk to him now. She tilted her head to look at him. "Jackson? Something else happened at the doctor's office today."

"What? Is RJ sicker than you said? Are you?"

"No, no. We're both fine really. But I will probably be sick for the next few months." She paused, gathering her courage. "I'm pregnant."

"You are? How'd that happen?"

"The usual way I suppose." Lilly responded dryly.

"Well yeah I mean I know _how_ it happened. It's just we're always so careful." She couldn't tell if he was upset or happy. He just seemed to be stating the facts right now.

"I was thinking about that too." She laughed for a second, "This reminds me of the first time I told you. It's almost Déjà vu. Anyway we weren't so careful that night at the hotel. And if I remember correctly, that was the same day that breakfast didn't agree with me and I ended up throwing it back up and probably the birth control pill I'd already taken."

"Okay that makes sense I guess."

"So what do you think about it though?"


	6. Kindergarten

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this is so short and late, it's been a crazy couple of weeks. My boss had her baby earlier than planned and now I'm working crazy hours at work. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Chapter 5: Kindergarten**

"_So what do you think about it though?" _Lilly asked nervously, waiting for the answer.

"I think that it's too bad you aren't feeling well. Otherwise I'd be dragging you out to celebrate. It'll have to wait for another time I guess." She saw the giant grin on his face as he pulled her into a giant hug.

"So you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am. Why would I not be?"

"I dunno. It's just we didn't plan this. And with the store and the new house I just didn't know if you would think it was too much too soon." The tears started to build up a little bit. "I've just really wanted another baby for awhile now, and I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell me before? You need to quit letting these things build up because you always end up miserable."

Lilly knew it was true. He was always telling her she could tell him anything. That she needed to quit holding things inside. But she couldn't seem to make herself talk to him. She was always afraid that one day he wouldn't want to hear what she had to say and that would be the end. It was silly she knew, but she couldn't help herself from feeling that way.

"I know. I'm sorry Jackson. I'll try harder I promise."

"Alright then, that's all I ask. Go to sleep now, you need your rest." He shut off the lamp before wrapping her in his arms and snuggling both of them into the covers. Lilly slept peacefully that night knowing everything was alright.

* * *

The next weekend Lilly and RJ had finally gotten over their virus and were heading downtown. Today was the day they'd hit the stores to get him ready for Kindergarten. First they'd hit a department store in the mall designed just for children.

Lilly told him how many of each thing he could get and then let him decide what he wanted. She figured he was the one that had to wear them every day. He might as well have things he chose so he'd want to wear them.

They had long ago decided to raise him to be as independent as he wanted to be as long as he stayed inside the boundary lines they had set for him. It seemed to be working too. People always commented on what a polite and well mannered child he was.

Lilly had run into a few people who were shocked that such a young girl could raise such a child. Yet she saw older parents every day with bratty kids. It seemed to her like people put far too much stock in age. She had long ago realized age had nothing to do with a person other than judging how long a person had been on this Earth. Your character made you who you were and how other's interacted with you.

It took more than an hour before RJ was able to decide what he wanted, but finally he was ready to leave. Paying for all the clothes they headed out.

Next on the list was school supplies. The school had sent out a list the week before of what all he needed. It wasn't a whole lot, but there were a few things.

RJ was so excited, he took off towards the backpacks. Lilly followed closely behind having a hard time keeping up with her overzealous little boy. It took him all of five minutes to find the perfect Spiderman two-pocket backpack.

Lilly handed him the list of everything else he needed. He tried to slowly sound out each word with her help here and there. She couldn't believe how fast he really was growing up. Most hard to believe was that he would be starting school in less than a week. It didn't seem possible.

After gathering some much needed groceries they were headed towards the front of the store when Lilly thought she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Lilly Truscott is that you?" Lilly turned around surprised to see who was calling her name.

"Well it's Lilly Stewart now, but yeah it's me. Oh my gosh Katie I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. I was living out of state for a while but I just moved back a few weeks ago. I think the last time we saw each other was at your baby shower wasn't it?"

"Oh that's right." Lilly remembered that day well and looked for any sadness on Katie's face, remembering what she had told her that day, but there didn't seem to be any. Instead she saw Katie look around a little bit to the boy attached to her side. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, Lilly introduced him. "This is my son Robert Jackson Stewart."

"He's so cute." Bending down so she was more on his level, "Hello there, I'm Katie. I'm an old friend of your mom's."

He held his hand out to her, she took it and gently shook his hand. "Hi I'm RJ, least that's what everyone calls me. Nice to meet you."

"Well isn't he a polite thing."

"Yeah he is, not sure where he gets it either. Must just come natural to him I guess."

"That's sweet. So how are you doing Lilly?"

"I'm doing alright. Getting ready to send this little man off to kindergarten. Hard to believe he isn't my baby anymore."

"Mama's going to have a baby. I'm going to be a brother." RJ piped up.

"Is that so?" Katie asked looking to Lilly for the answer. She just gave her a simple nod. "Well congratulations then."

"Thanks. We just found out last week so it's still kinda new. We're supposed to be having a family dinner tonight and we'll be telling everybody then."

The two girls spoke for a few more minutes and exchanged contact information, thinking that they should keep in touch. After saying goodbye, Lilly once again headed towards the cash registers and headed out.

As soon as they arrived home, Lilly had RJ help her carry everything inside and up to his room. Once that was done, RJ settled in front of the TV to play video games while Lilly got started on dinner. She wanted it to go off without a problem knowing that both families would be here for their announcement.

Jackson got home just in time to help her get everything set up before everyone arrived. Miley entered the house just as Lilly was making the final touches.

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves that night. Congratulations were given out by the entire party when they made their announcement. Even Lilly's father seemed to be genuinely happy about the baby.

Although it wasn't so hard to believe when you realized the only disappointment he seemed to hold was in Lilly herself. He enjoyed spending time with his grandson. It seemed he'd easily love another grandchild as well.

They all sat around for awhile longer chatting and just enjoying each other's company. Finally everyone left one by one towards the end of the night. RJ had long ago fallen asleep on the couch. Jackson carried him up to his room and put him in his pajamas, careful not to wake him up.

Lilly made it up there just as Jackson was tucking their son into bed. The each kissed him goodnight before head to their own room.

* * *

Wednesday morning Lilly woke up early to the sound of the alarm clock. She had set it early enough to allow her time to settle her stomach before having to get RJ up and ready. She was showered and ready before even entering RJ's room.

Walking over to his bed she kneeled in front of him and gently pushed some hair out of his eyes. "RJ, sweetie, time to get up little man. You gotta get ready for your first day of school." He rolled around a little bit but didn't wake up. "Don't make me pull a chapter from Grandpa's book and get the water bucket."

"I'm awake."

Laughing, "I figured that might work."

Lilly fixed some breakfast for him while he got himself dressed in some of his new school clothes. He came down a few minutes later and sat down at the table.

"Where's Dad?"

"He had to be to the store early for a delivery."

"Oh. I wish he could take me to school too."

"I know son. He wishes he could too, but he just didn't have a choice. He said he'd take you another time."

"Ok. I guess."

As soon as he was finished with breakfast, he ran upstairs to brush his teeth and grab his backpack. Running back downstairs he met Lilly waiting for him at the bottom.

"All ready, sweetheart?"

"Yep."

They headed out to the car and got in. It didn't take long before they were pulling up in front of the same elementary school Lilly had attended so many years ago.

RJ looked at the giant building before him and all the kids wondering around the outside. He turned to his mother with a concerned look on his face. "Do I really hav'ta go to school?"

"Yes you have to go to school."

"Can't I just be homeschooled?" He pleaded.

"Where'd you hear that?" Lilly asked him curiously.

"One of my shows. Can I?"

He wasn't giving up and this made Lilly a little worried. He never acted nervous about anything. "Honey, what's the matter? You've been so excited about this."

"What if nobody wants to be my friend?"

"Honey, they are going to love you. And Tony is in your class so you already have a friend. You two can be together every day. Won't that be fun?"

"I guess," he agreed hesitantly.

"Come on, I'll walk with you to your class." They got out of the car and Lilly held his hand as they made their way inside.

They reached his classroom where the teacher was standing outside to greet the students. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Pierson. Who do we have here?"

"I'm Lilly Stewart and this is my son Robert, but he's gone by RJ since he was born."

"Good to know. Hello RJ. Welcome to kindergarten."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"You're very welcome." Mrs. Pierson gave him a smile before turning it on Lilly, seeming impressed.

"Alright RJ, you're going to have fun I promise." Lilly bent down to give him a hug.

"Love you Mama."

"Love you too Son. I'll be right out here when you get out." Letting him go, she watched him walk into class before turning to leave. She allowed the tears she had been holding back to come out. She hadn't wanted him to know she was having as hard a time letting him go as he was.

Today was going to be a long day for her.


	7. Perfect Life

**A/N: Alright guys I've come to the conclusion that my interest in the story has gone down quite a bit. I'm still going to try and finish it though because I'm writing it for you guys anyway. I do have one more Lackson story idea that I may or may not write, I'm not sure yet. I'm just a lot more into Liley right now so that is where most of my focus is probably going to be heading after this story is through.**

**Keep up the great reviews though. Like I said I'm writing it for you!**

**Chapter 6: Perfect Life**

Lilly sat patiently waiting for her name to be called. She had arrived for her appointment a bit early and now was forced to remain sitting here until it was her turn.

She idly flipped through a magazine she picked up from the table in front of her. She stopped when she came across a headline that caught her attention. It read, "Hannah Montana: Is She Single?" The article went on to debate whether the Pop Princess was dating anyone, since she hadn't been seen with anyone recently.

Lilly received a few stares when she burst out laughing, thinking about what the media would say if they knew she was dating her pal "Mike Standly the Third." The two had been on several dates in the last couple of weeks. It seemed to be going well, but Lilly had yet to talk to either one of them about it. She was supposed to be getting together with Miley later and planned to grill her sister-in-law about it.

"Lilly Stewart," a nurse called out, pulling her into the present. She got up and followed her through the doors. They went through the standard procedure of temperature, weight, blood pressure before the young woman showed her into one of the exam rooms.

The nurse left and soon the doctor had walked in and began looking her over. "Well I'd put you at about eight weeks along."

Knowing that was about how long she was thinking, she just nodded her agreement. After that Dr. Stone went through all the usual stuff about eating habits and vitamins. "It's a little early into the pregnancy but so far everything seems to be running smoothly."

Lilly left the doctor's office a little bit later and climbed into the car. Noticing the time she decided just to head straight to the school to pick her son up. He was due to be out in less than a half hour anyway.

Being so early she was the first parent there and thus was able to park her car in the front of the pickup zone. Turning the car back off, she flipped the key back just partial so she could listen to the radio while she waited.

Using the idle time, she called Jackson at the store and talked to him for a few minutes about how the appointment went. He spoke his regret of not being able to be there with her this time. 

She told him she understood though. Until they could afford to hire more people, he was simply going to have to miss out to run the store.

Robbie Ray had spoke to them last week about getting more involved in the business so that Jackson could have more time with his family. They had been debating about whether or not they should take him up on it. They had come so far doing this on their own. Accepting his help now though wouldn't really change anything. It would just give them more family time.

Her thoughts then shifted to their little family. Her hand subconsciously moved to her stomach and held itself there. She still had a hard time believing she had another life growing inside of her. Finally she was going to have another baby.

Looking over to the school, even now two weeks later she was having trouble accepting that RJ wasn't her baby anymore. She was so used to having him around almost 24 hours a day that those first couple of days just about drove her insane.

She picked him up that first day not knowing what to expect. She was happy and sad that he had ended up having a good day. He chatted the whole rest of the day about everything that happened. And when Jackson got home she heard the same stories again as he told them to his father.

Hearing the small ding coming from the school, Lilly got out of her car knowing this was the signal for the kindergarteners coming out. She made her way over to the sidewalk. She only had to wait a minute before RJ came tearing out the door, running towards her.

Kneeling down, they greeted each other with a tight hug before releasing each other. Lilly helped RJ out of his backpack and carried it for him as they made their way back to the car. Their joined hands swing back and forth the whole way.

"How was school?" Lilly asked looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"We got to draw our favorite animal and then show it to everybody, telling them why it was our favorite."

"Oh and what animal did you choose?"

"A dog duh." He stated as if it was the most obvious answer. Which it probably should have been. He had been asking for a dog for years. They had discussed letting him have one a few times now that they had their own place, but hadn't come to any conclusion just yet.

"Can I spend the night at Tony's next weekend? He can't this week cause of some family thing."

"Let me talk to his mom first and make sure it's all right."

"Ok." he piped in happily knowing he'd probably get to do it.

"We're going to go hang with Daddy at the store for awhile." Lilly told him, who happily agreed that was a good idea. He loved going to the store and hadn't gotten to spend much time there since he started school.

As soon as they entered through the doors, RJ took off to the camping section and climbed into his tent. Lilly walked over to the where Jackson was manning the cash registered. Lifting herself up over the counter she gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey there, aren't you missing someone?" Jackson asked with a smile on his face. He pulled her around the counter so he could hold her from behind, since the store was fairly quiet at the moment.

"He took off as usual."

"Ah. So how's mommy doing?" He put a hand to her belly and kissed the side of her head.

"Mm. Mommy is wonderful right now."

A customer chose that moment to check out. Realizing that Jackson wasn't going to let her go, she tried her best to ring up his sales. Jackson never let go, but did allow her to move around to get the job done.

"You two might want to get it on in the back room instead of out here in public." The young man said as he grabbed his purchases and headed out the door.

As soon as he was gone Lilly started laughing. "You are so bad. That was so embarrassing. He thought we wanted to do it right here on the counter."

"I do." Jackson said completely serious in her ear.

"Well I certainly don't especially during business hours and with our son in the building." She smacked him lightly on the shoulder as he let her go. "Besides I don't think your sister would appreciate me showing up late to dinner, smelling like sex."

"Why not? It would be funny."

"I don't think so." She paused before changing the subject. "You'll be fine with me leaving the little man here?"

"Yes. We're fine. Go. Have fun."

"Alright I'll see ya later tonight then. Love you."

"Love you too." The two shared another quick deep kiss before Lilly head out to meet Miley for their girls night out.

* * *

Miley was already at the restaurant they had agreed on when Lilly arrived. She sat down across from her best friend after hugging her in greeting.

"Where's my nephew?"

"He's with his father for the night."

"So it really is a girls night out." Miley had a huge smile on her face. "We haven't had any just Miley/Lilly time in a long time."

"I know that's why I suggested it."

"Smart girl. How's my niece doing?"

"First off you don't know it's a girl. Second off the baby is just fine." Lilly smiled, knowing that once Miley got something in her head she'd keep at it. In this case the baby being a girl.

There was silence at the table for a few minutes while they decided what they wanted to order. As soon as the waitress had left their table Lilly started in on the grilling.

"So how are things with Oliver? Hm?"

"They are… uh… going good I think." The shyness in Miley was something Lilly wasn't used to seeing. She wasn't sure what to think about that response.

"Like how good?"

"Like we've shared some very nice dates."

"Is that all?" Lilly asked with a wiggle to her eyebrow suggestingly.

Exasperated Miley teased Lilly right back. "You perv. Okay we've shared one very pleasurable kiss, but that's all okay."

"Oh all right I believe ya. Is it so wrong for me to want to see this work out between you two?"

"No I guess not. I'd like to see it happen to."

Their food came and the two girls spent the rest of the meal discussing Miley's dates with Oliver. It seemed like they really were hitting it off. Just maybe it was going to work out between them.

They were taking it slow though, both deciding that, that way if either of them saw something that might mess up their friendship they could work through it easier. They came to the 

conclusion that their friendship was too valuable to mess up if it didn't work out. So they wanted to make sure that stayed intact.

After their meal the two girls headed over to the theater. They bought their tickets to the new romantic comedy they both wanted to see. Lilly was grateful to have Miley around still to do things like this with.

She had tried to talk Jackson into seeing this with her but he wouldn't do it. Instead she got to enjoy it with another woman who understood the joys of a good chick flick. They pigged out on popcorn and candy, even though they were both filled from dinner.

At one point Lilly was laughing so hard she thought for sure she was going to regret having so much to drink. Just before she embarrassed herself the movie changed tones and she was able to calm herself.

The two girls parted ways after it was over. Each with a reluctant hug goodbye. They had spent so many years living together it was still a little weird not going home to the same house. Both knew that they were in a better place in their lives however.

The movie left Lilly in a really good mood and she knew Jackson was going to reap the benefits of it even though he wouldn't see it with her. Between that and their earlier conversation in the store, she couldn't wait to get home and enjoy some quality time with her husband.

She practically ran into the house and locked the door behind her. Turning around she found Jackson sitting there on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey there."

"Hey pretty girl, how was your night?"

Walking over to him, she climbed across his lap with her legs on either side, facing him. "It was fun. Miley and I saw that movie you refused to see with me. But it was probably better that way."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Where's the little man?"

"In bed." Lilly didn't give him a chance to say anything else before she held his face between her hands and kissed him deeply. They made out for a few minutes before pulling apart. "Maybe we should go to bed."

"Oh yeah," she said seductively. Getting up the both headed up to their room. Lilly had one thought before the door closed behind them, and that was that her life was pretty perfect right now. She just hoped it lasted.


	8. Accident

**A/N: I planned on getting this chapter up yesterday, but me and my Beta went to Stadium of Fire last night to see Miley perform. She was AWESOME too might I add. Okay enough bragging on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Accident**

"Mom, Dad, hurry up let's go!" an excited RJ screamed from the bottom of the stairs. He was already dressed in his swimming suit and had his towel thrown over his shoulder and his toys in hand has he bounced jubilantly.

"Someone's sure in a good mood," Lilly told her son as she descended the stairs, patting him on the head.

"Uh huh. I haven't gotten to go swimin' in forever."

Between him going to kindergarten and the business they hadn't had time to go to the beach in awhile. Since it was a holiday though the store was closed and RJ had the day off from school. It was the first day they'd get to spend together as a family in awhile.

"I know sweetie. Come help me pack lunch while we wait for Daddy to get ready. He should be down in a few minutes."

RJ put his stuff down and went to help his mother pack up their lunch for a picnic. The two quickly got everything ready while waiting for Jackson to come down. Jackson wasn't a morning person, but that was especially true on the mornings after the two of them had spent an intimate night together.

Lilly thought back to the night before. She was amazed that even after all this time it could still get better each time. They were closer than they ever had been before. Their relationship was growing stronger everyday too.

Jackson came down the stairs just as the other two were placing everything into a bag so that it would be ready to go. They were going to a specific spot on the beach but they had decided to walk even though it was a little ways away. It was such a nice day they didn't want to waste it and didn't see the point in driving just a ways down the beach.

Jackson picked up the bag and soon the three were on their way. They reached their favorite spot and Lilly laid the blanket out she was carrying.

As soon as RJ had thrown his stuff onto the ground he was off racing towards the water. "Don't worry I got him," Jackson told his wife before chasing after their son. Catching up with him, Jackson picked him up and playfully threw him into the ocean.

Lilly sat back, smiling as she watched the two people she loved most splashing each other. She could just sit and watch those two for hours and never get tired. She had decided she'd only 

swim for a little bit, wanting to take it easy because of the baby. She was happy to just be the audience today.

After they had been there closer to an hour, she began setting their lunch out, getting it all ready to eat. Knowing Jackson and RJ they would go from content to starving within minutes here soon. They always worked up quite an appetite at the beach.

As soon as everything was laid out she shouted for them to come eat. Watching she saw Jackson bend over and whisper something in RJ's ear. She smiled and waved at them as they began making the trek back.

Turning her attention back to the food she didn't pay much attention to their approach. So when Jackson and RJ hugged her tight from both sides, getting her wet as well, she let out a shriek of surprise. "Oh you two are going to get it."

"We just wanted to give you a hug Mama," RJ exclaimed with a puppy dog face.

"Your Dad told you to say that too didn't he?" Not knowing how to respond to the question RJ gave his mother a look that confirmed she was right. "Shame on you trying to get the kid to do your dirty work." The smile on her face when she said it though told them she wasn't really mad.

The three of them ate their lunch, using the time to catch each other up on what had been going on in their lives. RJ went on and on about all the friends he was making in kindergarten. Lilly was glad to see he was getting settled in so well. She missed having her little boy around all the time, but knew that he was growing up and she just had to get used to it.

After cleaning up, all three of them head out to the water. The three splashed and played together for awhile. Walking over to Jackson, she gave him a small kiss with their son looking on. One of her favorite places to kiss her husband is standing in the middle of the ocean.

Pulling away from him she went to sit just outside the water, so when the tide came in it washed over her legs that were out stretched. She watched as the two boys played for awhile, and she did mean boys since Jackson was acting like one right then.

Before long it was time for them to start heading back. RJ was reluctant to leave the beach but Lilly told him they had a surprise for him. Her and Jackson had decided last night that they would stop for ice cream on the way home and that it would serve as dinner, wanting to do something different.

At first he didn't want to believe his parents, but upon entering their favorite ice cream parlor his excitement grew. The table grew quiet as they devoured their favorite treat. They sat back enjoying the moment.

The sun was starting to set and Lilly told them it was time to go. She felt a bit reluctant to leave, but shrugged it off not wanting to walk home in the dark. Jackson grabbed their garbage and threw it away. Coming back he helped his wife out of the chair before reaching to hold her hand. Lilly did the same with RJ and the three made started their journey home.

About half way home Jackson's phone went off. He stopped to pull it out of his pocket while the other two kept on walking, knowing he would catch up in a minute. He'd make the call quick or tell the person he'd call them back in a few, not one to like to talk while walking.

By the time he hung up the phone his wife and son were a ways ahead of him. They were already crossing the street a block ahead of him. Jackson got a sick feeling in his stomach and started to run their direction. But he was too late and could only watch what happened before him.

Lilly and RJ we about half way across the street when a car heading towards them didn't stop at the red light. Quickly reacting Lilly threw RJ to the side, but wasn't able to move herself out of the way before she felt like she was flying through the air. By the time she had finally landed back on the ground she was unconscious.

Jackson watched again as the car kept going until a telephone pole stopped its movement. He dialed 911 as he reached his family. He gave the operator their location and general information then sat the phone down not caring that someone was still talking to him on the other end.

He quickly scanned RJ and assured him he was fine before moving his attention to Lilly. Sitting beside her, he looked her over. She had blood coming out of several cuts and hoped that would be the worst of it. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but knew better than to move her.

He heard the sirens just seconds before they turned a corner heading right for them. As soon as the vehicle was stopped Jackson was moved out of the way and they went to work. A second ambulance pulled up next to the car and went to work on the driver.

After being pushed away from his wife, Jackson walked over to RJ and picked him up. The little boy was crying for his mommy. Whispering to him that everything was going to be okay, he started to calm down, but sensing his father's heartache he didn't entirely believe him.

Once Lilly was loaded into the ambulance, the allowed the two to ride to the hospital with her. As soon as they pulled into the emergency entrance they took off with the stretcher not letting Jackson go with it. Instead he stood in the lobby and quickly called his father telling him to get to the hospital quick.

As soon as he hung up, he was directed to where he could wait for news. Sitting RJ on a chair in the waiting room, he began pacing back and forth in front of him. He began muttering over and over again that everything had to be alright.

Within twenty minutes Robbie Ray entered the room with Miley right behind him. "What happened son?"

"Lilly… she ah…walking home…car didn't stop…she was hit." Through the broken sentence they were able to put together what happened fairly easily.

Robbie Ray pulled his son into his arms tightly, while Miley sat down beside RJ and pulled him into her lap. Giving him a kiss to his head, she held him firmly telling him it was going to be okay.

An officer, who had been at the scene, came and found them then. He went over with them their findings so far. The driver of the car was an older gentleman who had suffered a heart attack while driving. He had barely been hanging onto life when they reached him, but he was still unconscious. The officer left after getting a call and they were left on their own again.

"Did you call Lilly's parents?" Robbie Ray asked his son.

"No, I didn't think about it," Jackson answered honestly.

Patting him on the shoulder comfortingly, "It's okay, I'll do it."

"Thanks dad." The waiting room went from four people to six soon after.

It had been more than two hours since the accident and they hadn't heard anything yet. Jackson didn't understand what could be taking so long. Heather Truscott had tried to take her grandson from Miley's lap but he would have none of it. He insisted on staying with his aunt until he could see his mom, and soon was asleep in her arms.

Another agonizing half hour went by before a doctor finally entered the room. "Are you Lilly Stewarts family?" The doctor saw them all nod their heads, all too afraid to speak. "Well I have some good news and some bad news is. She's awake now. She has a few broken ribs, but other than that all she has is a few cuts and bruises. So she's going to be in pain for awhile. We'll give her medication to help with the pain." He paused allowing them to digest this before he delivered the rest.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad, I mean she's okay." It took a minute to sink in. "Wait, the baby, she can't have medication." When the doctor didn't respond Jackson started to get worried again. "You didn't mention the baby. Doctor how's the baby?"

He always hated this part. "I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. Most of the impact from the car hit her stomach. She lost the baby. I'm sorry Mr. Stewart."

"How can she lose a baby it's in her tummy?" RJ asked innocently having woke up during the conversation and heard everything. Miley quietly explained everything to him. "So I don't get to be a big brother anymore?"

Hearing his son, Jackson couldn't hold back his emotion any longer and started to sob. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. She was asking for you. But I wouldn't advise taking your son back there just yet."

"I'll stay with him don't worry," Miley piped in.

"But I wanna see Mommy."

Miley hugged him tight. "You will, just not yet. We have to let Daddy see her first. He'll make sure she knows how much you love her."

Jackson just nodded at his son before following the doctor down the hall where he gave him directions to her room before leaving him to visit his wife alone.

When he entered the room, Lilly was looking up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. There were IV's hooked in her left arm. She didn't notice Jackson until he had come around to the other side of her.

As soon as she felt his hand on her she began to sob. Jackson sat on the bed beside her, pulling her close and she let the tears loose. "She's gone. I've wanted her for so long and now our baby is gone."

"I know sweetie, I know." The two just held each other as they both cried over what was lost.

**A/N: Okay so you probably all hate me right now. Sorry but this has been the plan for the story from the very beginning. I will explain why but not until next chapter as I don't want to give too much away.**

**Oh and there's one more chapter left as well as an epilogue and then this series is complete.**


	9. Home

**A/N: Yea! I got this chapter done before I went on vacation. I wasn't sure I would. Now I'm off to California to spend some time with my sister and meet my new baby niece.**

**Chapter 8: Finding Home**

It had been three weeks since the accident and while Lilly was healing physically. Emotionally she was still in a lot of pain. She spent two days in the hospital where she barely acknowledged anyone but the medical staff.

RJ didn't understand why his mom wouldn't hug him and kiss him like she always did when he would visit. His father explained that Mommy didn't feel good and it would take awhile for her to get back to her normal self.

Once she was released from the hospital and brought home she went straight up to the room she shared with Jackson and has hardly left the bed since. He would take meals up to her every day. She would pick at them but she wouldn't really eat. She would finally get fed up and push the tray away and start crying again.

The doctors explained to him that Situational Depression was often common in situations like these. He just needed to be there for her and try to help her get through it. If she didn't start to improve soon he was going to have to get her some help.

He worked it out with Miley to be there with her when he was at work. He had taken a few days off but was forced to return and didn't want to leave her in the house alone, and someone needed to care for RJ when he wasn't in school.

They quickly fell into a routine where Miley would sit with her each day just talking about anything hoping to spark some reaction from her. Instead all she got was a blank stare as Lilly looked on not really seeing anything. When it was time she'd go and pick RJ up from school and just spend time with him, trying unsuccessfully to fill in for Lilly.

Once Jackson got home they would eat dinner together. After which Miley would then leave for the night. Jackson would get RJ ready for bed and ready for school the next morning where the routine would repeat again.

Miley was starting to lose hope of ever getting a reaction out of Lilly when she suddenly had an idea. Going through the Lilly's purse she found the phone number she had been looking for and quickly dialed the number.

Explaining the situation to the person on the other end, they said they had time right then and would be right over. Miley paced around waiting, hoping that this plan would work.

It was twenty minutes before she heard the doorbell ring. Quickly opening it she greeted the young woman on the other side. "Hey Katie, thank you so much for coming over."

"No problem. I wasn't doing anything anyway. Even if I was, it seems as if you needed some help."

"I just don't know what else to try, she has barely moved in over two weeks now. I think we're all getting a little desperate. She told me a few weeks ago she had ran into you, and I remember her telling me you had went through something similar. I hope you don't mind," Miley stated afraid maybe she shouldn't have let on that she knew, but not knowing how else to explain why she called her there.

"No it's fine. It's a part of my life and I'm not going to hide that fact." The honesty in her voice reassured Miley, but she could also hear the pain. "Let me go give it a shot."

Not wanting to leave the two entirely alone she followed Katie up the stairs but hung back while she entered the room.

Feeling that maybe a little tough love was the best solution right now Katie walked straight in and ripped the covers off of Lilly. Shocked that someone had disturbed her like that, since no one had in all this time, she turned to give the person a "what the heck" look when she noticed who was standing there.

"Lilly Stewart get out of that bed and take care of your family," Katie demanded.

"Leave me alone," Lilly mumbled before turning around to face the other direction in an attempt to ignore her.

"No I will not leave you alone. Your family is worried about you. You need to get up and get past this. Your family needs you.

She paused hoping to get a reaction out of the younger girl but when nothing came she continued. "I know it hurts, but you have to move on."

Lilly finally started to feel something other than numb. She heard the words that Katie was saying and knew they were true, but at the same time she just couldn't seem to do anything about them. Instead she let anger soon take over and sat up to face her. "What the hell do you know? I wanted that baby more than anything and now she's gone. You don't know what it feels like to lose a baby you wanted."

"I'm going to let that go because I know you're hurting and it's natural to lash out and you're my friend. But just for the record, I wanted my baby. I may have been in high school at the time, but I knew I would have loved him or her, just like you love RJ. And believe me I felt what you are feeling."

Feeling like she said everything she could possibly say, she left her with one final thought, "You have a son who needs you. You've already lost one child, don't let yourself lose another."

Walking out of the room she found Miley waiting for her. "I heard what she said to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's her that should be sorry. I know she didn't mean it though. She just wanted to turn what she was feeling onto someone else. I know what that's like."

"Well thank you for trying anyway." After talking for a few more minutes, Miley walked her out the door and thanked her again before sending her on her way.

Upstairs Lilly laid there trying to decide what to do. She knew she couldn't just lay here forever. She just couldn't find the motivation to do anything. The baby she had wanted for so long was gone now. Nothing seemed to matter, but she had to try for her son. If nothing else Katie was right there.

Doing something she hadn't done in awhile, she got up and headed down the stairs. She knew Miley would have her lunch ready by now so she headed straight for the kitchen. Miley was standing behind the bar putting a sandwich together. Another plate sat beside her already ready. As soon as Lilly sat on one of the stools Miley slid the plate to her without a word.

Miley watched as Lilly ate every last bit of food in front of her. The way she ate would make you believe she was starving, and just maybe she was. She made a few attempts to get her best friend to talk to her, but still wasn't able to get anything out of her.

As the day wore on Lilly stayed downstairs watching TV, or just doing random things. She still didn't speak, but at least she wasn't laying in bed anymore. It was certainly a start to the healing process for the other girl.

The look on RJ's face when he came home from school to find his mom there waiting was priceless. Miley really hoped Lilly wouldn't disappoint him. He sat with her each night for awhile just quietly playing, but never managing to get a reaction.

He ran straight to her and gave her a big hug. She hesitated for a moment before hugging him back tightly. Finally it seemed to him like his mom was back. He had missed her. He really missed the times she would just sit and play with him. She would never allow anything to take away her attention during those times.

He sat down beside her and chatted endlessly for awhile about school, but just like Miley got no verbal response from her.

Lilly heard RJ talking, but her mind had once again become numb as she had started thinking about what could have been. She just sat there with a blank look on her face as he finally gave up and walked away.

Miley gave him a hug talked to him for a few moments, trying to make up for his mother's inattention. The little boy seemed happier just knowing his mom was there now. Miley just prayed that things would continue to improve.

Jackson came home surprised to see his wife sitting on the couch. He was excited at first to see her up and about. Soon, however, he realized what the other two had, that while it was certainly an improvement, she still wasn't completely there.

Miley filled him in on the day and Katie's visit before leaving a little early to meet Oliver for their date later that night.

Lilly sat at the table to eat dinner together. She watched as father and son interacted. She watched as her husband put their son to bed wishing so badly to join them but at the same time feeling something stop her.

Everyone went to sleep that night with hope that things were on their way to going back to normal.

* * *

The next week went by and nothing really changed. Lilly would move around, but she still didn't participate in what was going on. She would share meals with them and watch television but that was about it.

It was Sunday night and nothing much had really been going on all day. Miley hadn't come over, knowing Jackson was spending the day at home. So he spent the whole day trying to hang out with his son and give him some much needed attention.

They had spent time on the beach and later just playing video games. They had several games that were easier for RJ to play and yet Jackson could never seem to beat the little boy. He didn't purposely try to lose to give the boy a sense of accomplishment, he really did get his butt kicked by the little rugrat.

That night as Jackson tucked him into bed RJ asked his father a question that was on his mind. "Daddy, why won't Mommy play with me anymore?"

It hurt Jackson to hear such a question out of the sad child. Lilly usually spent so much time with him on a daily basis that it was only a matter of time before it came up.

"Mommy is just still really sad about the baby," he replied pushing a stray hair off the boys face. "She loves being your mom so much she wanted to have another baby she could love just as much. Now that it's gone she's really hurt inside." He hesitated not knowing if he would be lying if he said the next thing on his mind, but he believed it to be true so he went ahead anyway. "She'll start feeling better soon, I promise."

That night Jackson knew he needed to take action and soon if things were ever going to change. He really missed being close to the woman he loved more than anything.

Crawling into bed later, he did something he hadn't done in a while, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her tense up at first but then slowly relax back into him. They just sat there for a moment, getting reacquainted with each other this way.

Finally Lilly turned to look at him. It felt so good to be held by him like this again and at the same time she couldn't let herself get that close again. Something was stopping her. She couldn't explain it.

They sat there staring into each other's eyes for awhile, before Jackson started to lean forward. Lilly knew what he was going to do and she wasn't about to stop him. Their lips met in a tender kiss. So soft in fact Lilly knew Jackson was afraid he was going to be rejected, that he didn't want to press her too far.

He pulled back for a minute but realized she wasn't stopping him and tried again. This time it was more passionate and longer. Lilly began to respond, feeling as if she was finally starting to come back to life.

Their kisses continued for awhile and Jackson felt they were finally starting to get somewhere. That is until everything came to a screeching halt.

Lilly was finally starting to enjoy herself for the first time in longer than she could remember. That is until she felt Jackson hand on her stomach making its way up. Suddenly she just froze. Her mood changed so quickly she could never explain it, nor think too much about it.

She pulled away sitting up. He tried to reach for her. "Don't touch me!" Standing up she moved further away. "Just don't touch me."

Jackson couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes. His Lilly wasn't standing there in front of him. "Lilly I just wanted..."

"Oh I know what you wanted," she said cutting him off. "I can't take this anymore, Jackson!" The anger subsided and she finished the rest defeat. "I just…I can't do that with you. I might get pregnant again and I don't want that. It's too painful. I'm sorry."

With that she ran out the door. Jackson went to follow her, but thought better of it. She just needed time to cool off and she'd be back he was sure. Instead he laid down and after worrying for a few, finally fell asleep.

The next morning Lilly still wasn't home. He went downstairs to find her purse and car both gone. He made a few discreet phone calls but no one had seen her yet. Worry was starting to eat away at him.

RJ didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that his mom wasn't here this morning when he woke up and that his dad had been calling all over looking for her. At one point they went for a drive but still no such luck.

Jackson finally came to the conclusion that they were going to need some help. He started calling family and friends again only this time to let them know she was missing and to help him find her. He tried her cell phone again for good measure but all he got was voicemail.

* * *

Lilly had spent the last twenty-four hours sitting in a hotel room over an hour and half's drive away from home. She had barely moved. Yet her brain was on high function. She couldn't stop thinking. Every thought flew by her quickly, only to be replaced by another one.

Several times someone had come knocking on the door, and each time Lilly set them away with a loud yell, not even bothering to open the door.

When a knock came again, she did the same expecting to get the same results, the sound of disappearing footsteps. This time however she got a "Lilly open up. I know you're in there."

The voice sounded familiar to her and still she couldn't seem to place it.

"Lilly open this door!" Whoever it was, they were getting more demanding by the moment. "Fine I'll just wait here until you do. You have to open up sometime."

Lilly thought about making the person wait longer, but it just didn't seem worth it if she was going to have to give in anyway. Getting up she went to the door and unlocked it. Opening it up she walked to the bed without looking to see if the person followed her.

"When you couldn't be found anywhere else, I knew I'd find you here. You'd loved this place. Now get home to your family."

"I don't take orders from you anymore Dad. You've hardly spoken to me at all in the last six years why should I listen to you now?" Lilly said stubbornly.

"Because I'm still your father and I still care about you."

"Yeah because you've shown that so much in the past." Lilly really didn't want to listen to this right now. Of all the people that could come and find her, it had to be him.

"I'll be the first one to admit I haven't been the best father lately but that doesn't mean I don't still love you. Now you have a little boy who loves you and has spent all day wondering where his mother is so you best get your butt home. If you don't then you really aren't the woman I thought you were."

It was getting to be too much for her to take in. "I just… I can't stand the thought of losing him too."

"What do you think you're doing by leaving him?"

The reality of the situation hit her in that moment and hit her hard. She began to cry. At first her father didn't know what to do, he was never good with these situations. Just going for it he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I was scared and I didn't know what to do." She then went on to tell him everything she had been feeling lately. He listened through it all. Finally the bond that had been between them when she was a child began to mend.

"We're all scared sometimes honey, the key thing to remember is you have to get past it and move on. Especially when you have someone counting on you. Getting pregnant in high school was never my dream for you, but you have a precious little boy at home that loves you very much. You also have a wonderful husband that has been trying all day to find you. Don't you think it's time you went home and worked this out with him?"

Lilly finally relented and nodded her head in agreement. After getting her check out of the hotel the two began the long trek of driving home.

Jackson sat quietly on the couch, the TV was on but he had no interest it what was playing. He kept wondering when he'd see his wife again. RJ played by himself in the corner, occasionally making a noise or two but other than that he too was silent.

He heard the front door opening, but figuring it was Miley, he didn't even bother to turn his head. It wasn't until he heard a soft "hey" that he finally turned his head, but he still couldn't process what he saw. Lilly was back, and her eyes told him it was _his_ Lilly, not the zombie like creature that was here before.

"Mommy!" RJ squealed when he noticed her finally. He ran over jumping at her. She caught him and held him tightly.

Lilly saw the questions in Jackson eyes and knew they needed a long chat. "We'll talk later I promise," she whispered over their sons head.

That night things seemed to begin to turn back to normal. Lilly helped RJ get ready for bed. She sat beside him and read him a story he picked out and held him close as he fell asleep. She had missed him so much. After she was sure he was asleep, she stayed with him for a few more minutes then finally pulled away, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Making her way downstairs she found Jackson sitting on the couch waiting for her. Sitting down beside him she turned to look at him. "There's a lot I need to say, so just hear me out." Jackson 

was all ears as she went on to tell him everything. Why she reacted to things the way she did and what she was feeling.

"At least now my Dad and I are on much better terms. He really helped me get through this." She paused for a minute knowing there was one more thing to be said. "I'm still not sure I'm ready to have another baby anytime soon. Give me time on that one."

"It's fine Lils, take all the time you need. I love you. That's all that matters."

"I love you too." The two snuggled on the couch for awhile, being close in a way they hadn't been for some time.

Lilly went to bed that night feeling better than she had for some time. She had finally started to heal and move on. Holding her husband close as she fell asleep and their son down the hall she could finally say she'd found home again.

**A/N: Alright guys that's the end except for one small epilogue that will be posted as soon as I write it, probably after I get back from Vacation.**

**But I promised I'd give an explanation to why I wrote the story the way I did so here it is. The sole reason for writing a third story was because of one line. **

**I heard RJ say inside my head one day, "Daddy why won't Mommy play with me anymore?" So it had to be something that would totally just take away the Lilly we all know and love. But this whole story was based around that one line.**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright guys sorry this took so long to get up. Life has been crazy hectic and honestly I kinda want to just forget about it, but I didn't want to leave the story on such a downer note for you guys. So here finally is the epilogue I promised, it's short but I didn't mean for it to be long, just a glimpse into the future.**

**Epilogue**

_Eighteen months later…_

Sweat poured down Lilly as she lay in the bed, but the heat in the room paled in comparison to what she was about to do. Pain overtook her and she screeched out with its intensity.

"Who's idea was this again?" she spit out through gritted teeth to her husband.

"Yours sweetheart," Jackson replied with a smile giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You're doing so good." Staring into her eyes he pushed the hair out of her eyes. "It's almost over just a little bit longer. You can do it."

Finding strength in her loves words she waited until it was time again and then began pushing again. Jackson repeated over and over again how strong she was and just kept reassuring her.

Squeezing his hand tighter than he thought possible she pushed one final time before a cry was heard throughout the room. "It's a girl!"

Lilly collapsed back on the bed relieved that her baby was here. After cleaning her up a nurse handed the baby to her. Lilly hugged her closely as the doctor pronounced both mother and daughter healthy. Lilly smiled placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

It had been a long journey to get to where they were. Lilly put herself in counseling for awhile to help her heal. It wasn't long before she was almost back to being her old self.

It was still another six months before she was ready to think about having another baby. Another three months after that before she actually got pregnant. Now she had the daughter she had so desperately wanted.

Down the hall all the Truscotts and Stewarts were waiting for news. RJ paced back and forth much the same way his father had almost seven years ago waiting for RJ to be born. "Aunt Miley how much longer?" he whined.

She pulled him over to her. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I wanna see Mommy and the baby," RJ whined again, but with less feeling behind it this time.

Miley smiled. She had never heard RJ whine like this before but it was kinda cute knowing it was just his mother's impatience showing through in him. Lilly had been the same way for months just wanting the baby to be here already.

She wondered if she'd be the same way in a few months. Sitting back she leaned into her husband's arms that she had left a few moments ago. She had Oliver had gotten married just over six months ago. They had recently discovered they were now expecting their first baby. But today was Lilly and the baby's day so they wouldn't announce it just yet. There was plenty of time for that later.

Just then Miley caught site of Jackson out of the corner of her eye. Standing up she began walking towards him with the rest of the family following closely behind. All eyes staring at him expectantly.

"It's a healthy baby girl."

A round of congratulations went around the room.

"I have a sister?" RJ asked through it all.

Bending down to his son's level, "you sure do buddy."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course you can. We just have to wait a few until them get Mommy and the baby settled in their room."

The family chatted for awhile until they were sure enough time had gone by before Jackson led them back to the room. They all entered silently to find Lilly staring down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

RJ crawled onto the bed carefully so he get a look at his baby sister. "She's so tiny. Guess that's why I'm the BIG brother huh?" Everyone laughed at his simple child logic.

"Yes she is, but she'll get bigger just like you did, but you'll always be her big brother cause you're older," Lilly answered her son.

"Cool." He paused for a minute to think. "So what's her name?" asking the same question hanging in everyone's mind.

"Her name is Navaeh Hope Stewart."

"Nevaeh?" RJ wondered aloud.

"Yes it's Heaven spelled backward," Lilly answered again. She could see how that name fit in everyone's eyes. Looking around the room she felt her life was pretty close to perfect right now. She was exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
